Dragon Triumph
by TrueAnimeLove
Summary: The three dragon slayers of fairy tail are sent in a mission by the magic council. They each have an exceed and a loved one to protect. But what happens when the mission they are on threatens their loved ones lives? And will the news that the mission is to take out an old enemy of fairy tail in any way affect the outcome of the mission itself?
1. Chapter 1

"Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel." Shouted Mirajane "The master wants to see you in his office now!"

Each of the slayers got up. Natsu from his position next to Lucy, happy and Lisanna as they had been talking about the missions they had recently been on with respect teams. Lisanna being a team with her sister and brother and Natsu and Lucy being in a team with Gray and Erza. Giving a quick grin to Lucy, Natsu headed to the office.

Wendy had been talking with Carla, Happy and Romeo at the bar. She politely excused herself just like Carla had told her and she followed Natsu up to the master's office.

Gajeel had been in conversation with Pantherlily and Levy. He grunted as he got up as it had been the only chance today to talk to Levy without her annoying team mates trying to get her to go out with them. He flashed a smirk at Levy as he saw she had a look of annoyance on her face as well. He then made his way across the guild and into the office after Wendy and Natsu.

"What is it, master?" Asks Wendy when the door has fully closed behinds them.

"It is a matter of importance, my child and the magic council has decided to let me deal with the matter. The magic council wants you three and only you three to take out the dark guild, White Lord. As the request is from the council and involves my three dragon slayers, you will set off tomorrow for Cardinon. Do me proud, my children."

As the master finished, he looked into the faces of the 3 smashes before him. Their faces were full of resolve and determination. The master knew he had made a good choice of Hugo to send on this mission.

"Wait, why send us and not the S-class mages?" questioned Gajeel.

"Because you 3 are only ones who can take out this quill and only you 3. The master has great power but his mages don't so when in battle, save your power for the master. And when you find out what this master plans on doing, only your skill can defeat him."

"What does he have planned?" asks Wendy.

"I can't tell you as you will all need to know at the right time for this to work." Was the response the master gave. "Now go prepare and I expect everyone back in one piece."

"you got it gramps." Said Natsu as he and his fellow slayers left the office to prepare for their mission.

As they left, Gramps knew that when they found out about the plan, the guild will be now more as all hell would break lose. If only the time of them finding out could be shortened a bit.

The Next Day

Everyone from the guild came to wish the dragon slayers good luck.

With Wendy

"Don't worry Carla, Natsu and Gajeel will look after me. I will return soon." Said Wendy while hugging her exceed.

"I know but I don't want you picking up any habits from those 2." Replies Carla.

"I won't and you know it."

"Don't I get a hug good bye" Said a young male voice from behind Wendy.

"Of course, you do Romeo." Said the young dragon slayer as she turns to face the young fire Mage. "I just thought you would want to say goodbye to Natsu first."

"I already did and now he is saying good bye to his team mates." he days looking over to Natsu who was hugging Lucy and whispering something in her ear so quietly not even Wendy and Gajeel could hear what was being said.

The 2 young mages hugged each other. Romeo whispered in her ear, "Come back, okay. I will need you back."

"I will come back as soon as I can." Said Wendy as she pulled back from the hug and smiled at him with her cute smile.

The young teens then parted fully and Wendy headed over to the car that the council had sent.

With Gajeel

"Jet, Droy, Lily. Make sure you protect shrimp, okay." Said Gajeel

"we would never let anything happen to levy." Responded Jet.

"And you know it." Finished Droy.

"I can look after myself, you know." Said a girl with brillant blue hair with an expression of annoyance on her face after being called shrimp by the man she cared for.

"I know, but I want to know that I can come home to a still smiling, still healthily Levy."said Gajeel as he turned to look at her. He reached down to hug her.

"I will be fine. It's you I am more worried about." replied Levy aAshe hugged him back. "Come back to me, promise me you will."

"Promise." Smiled Gajeel knowing the girl he had hurt so long ago had forgiven him and now loved him as much as he loved her.

With that knowledge, Gajeel pulled back from the hug and planted a quick kiss on Levy's lips before turning and heading towards the car with Wendy getting inside.

The Iron dragon slayer made his way to the car after fist bumping his cat for kissing Levy. He knew that he would be thinking of Levy the whole time he was away.

But he wasn't the only one with a girl on his mind.

With Natsu

He said good bye to everyone at the guild. Said good bye to his team mates Gray and Erza. All that and saying good bye to Lisanna all came with ease, He knew he would be fine as he had Wendy and Gajeel for back up. Saying good bye to happy, his flying blue cat was harder as Natsu was basically his foster father. Their bond would never break even after all the stuff that had happened on Edolas.

But nothing compared with saying good bye to a certain celestial wizard.

After saying goodbye to happy and Romeo, both of whom then went to say good bye to Wendy, he turned to see his partner.

Lucy was on the verge of tears. He was going away and she didn't know how to react. She had come to terms with her love for her best friend, knowing she would likely love him for a very long time, if not forever. When she learnt that Natsu was leaving to destroy a dark guild, she knew he was risking himself to protect her and the guild, which had her tearing up. She didn't want him to leave.

Natsu knew this.

"Good luck on your mission Natsu." Said the tearing Mage looking at the ground.

"Thanks Lucy." Natsu replied as he pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, I will come back, always." He whispered the last sentence as he hugged the girl to his chest because he didn't want the whole guild to be listening to their conversation.

Hugging him tightly, Lucy whispered back "I know but I don't want you to leave me."

"I promise I will return. I will never leave your side again." Natsu said into her ear so only she could hear it.

Lucy pulled back and said "You better keep that promise."

"You know I will."

Natsu turned to see Gajeel and Wendy waiting for him to get moving. The rest of the guild was just staring at the pair as if they had become attached at the waist.

"I have to go now." Said Natsu pulling back.

"okay but return soon, okay." Said the blonde.

"Promise." Natsu turned "Happy, I want you to look after Lucy for me while I am away. Okay, buddy."

"Aye sir." Said the blue cat flying to give Natsu one last hug before landing on Lucy's shoulders.

"Bye everyone." He yelled as he made his way to the car.

"Finally, now we can leave." Said the iron slayer.

"Wendy, could you do your motion sickness spell, please." Asked Natsu.

"Of course, Natsu." Replied the youngest slayer.

And with that, the 3 dragon slayers gave one last wave to the guild and they were off To Cardinon.

The guild then turned and walked back into the hall,leaving just 6 figures standing, watching the car drive away. Each human had an exceed standing near them or on them, almost as if showing the world who their owners had chosen to love. Lucy still had Happy on her shoulder while Carla was in Romeo's arms and Pantherlily was standing next to Levy.

"Come on guys, lets head cake into the guild hall with everyone else. They can handle themselves." Said Lily.

"we know that..." Answered Levy

"The problem is We don't know..." Helped Romeo

"When they will return." Finished off Lucy.

"Let's go inside and join everyone." Said happy, trying to cheer up Lucy and the others.

"Okay." Said the 5 remaining mages and they all headed into the fairy tail guild hall.

In The Shadows

A figure made of shadows was reporting back to White Lord's master.

"Sending only 3 mages to take out my new guild, how dumb is fairy tail becoming." Said the man from the shadows. "The idiots don't even know what I have planned. Those dragon slayers will rue the day they destroyed and betrayed Master Jose, master of white lord."

The figure in the shadows then slipped away as he set to work on his plan for his master.


	2. Chapter 2

In The Car

Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy were a few miles away from Cardinon when they finished making their plan. According to the master, White lord only had a few members with weak powers but the master of white lord was to be feared.

"Let's get this over with so I can get back to the guild." Said Natsu as he could see the lights of Cardinon in the distance and thankful that Wendy's motion sickness spell had not yet worn off.

"You just want to get back to your girl, don't you flame-head." Gajeel responded mockingly.

"Don't mock me! You want to see your girl just as badly." Said Natsu.

"True, but we are not the only ones missing a loved one, now are we Wendy?" Said Gajeel looking straight into the eyes of the youngest dragon slayer.

"Of course, I miss Carla and the other exceeds. And everyone else in the guild as well." Said Wendy.

"That's not who I meant, Wendy."

"Even I now who Gajeel is referring to. So do you miss him as much as we miss our girls." asked the fire dragon slayer.

"Yes okay, I miss Romeo as much as you miss your girls. Happy now." Said Wendy.

"Glad to hear it, I know Romeo has a soft spot for you." Replied Natsu, who Romeo considered an ideal and a big brother.

"I have one question. Who's is your girl Natsu? Lucy or Lisanna?" Said Wendy.

Both male slayers looked at each other and started was now feeling embarrassed that she asked the question to try and find out who it was for her friend.

"Lucy is my girl, no question about it. Even after Lisanna returned, I could never let Lucy go." Replied Natsu when he calmed down.

"Wasn't it obvious when he took 1 minute to say good bye to Lisanna but a whole hour to say good bye to Lucy." Said the iron dragon slayer.

"I was in the car at that point and I only ask because I know Lucy is unsure herself if she is our girl or Lisanna is. Hush outed the girl, now annoyed that they would think the question was stupid. "I always hear Lucy and Levy talk about the Same thing. One, Lucy doesn't know who is your girl Natsu. And Two, Gajeel likes Levy but is too much of a Brute to admit it."

The male slayers now turn to each other witch the same thought. 'We need to get home soon and sort this out.'

As if knowing what the males were thinking, Wendy said "Agreed."

Their conversation was then interrupted by the driver saying they had arrived in the town of Cardinon.

After getting their luggage and thanking the driver, the 3 mages took in the sights around them and then headed for the hotel for a good nights sleep before the battle begins.

Meanwhile In Magnolia

"Bye everyone" shouted Lucy over the noise of the guild as she left for home.

Lucy needed some had spent the previous night awake hoping Natsu would come and sleep him her bed like he did nearly every night. Lucy had been annoyed when it had first started but now she found herself wanting Natsu's company.

however, he had come that night as he was most likely packing. He had promised her he would come back. If only he would hurry.

Lucy was walking along the wall next to the river like she always did, with friendly sailors shouting to be careful. But Lucy was so engrossed in thought, she never even heard the yells.

Did Natsu want to be more then team mates? Was the question Lucy was asking herself. She knew she wanted to be but she would have to get an answer when he returned.

She was so much inside her own head, Lucy didn't spot the man coming up behind her. He grabbed her before she even knew what was happening.

"You are coming with me. You are needed to help White Lord Win against the dragon slayers." Whispered the man as he dragged her into a near by alley.

Lucy tried to scream but the man had his hand over her mouth that was keeping her lips together so Lucy couldn't even open her mouth to bite him. His other hand was wrapped around her so that no movement could be made. All Lucy could do was give the man a death staRe. If only she had powers like Evergreen, that man would be toast. But shdi didn't and Lucy was stuck in the man's grip.

"You must miss him a lot. So lets make your reunion come quickly, okay." Was the last thing the man said before Lucy became unconscious.

1 down, 2 to go.

"Good night everyone, Jet and Droy." Yelled Levy as she left the guild.

It had been a long day without Gajeel around. Gajeel would come over and give her a break from Jet and Droy. Lecy hadn't needed breaks from her team mates before but after Tenrou island, she realised that Jet and Droy never wanted her out of their sight. That was why the breaks Gajeel would give her had become her favourite part of the day.

Lucy, Romeo and the exceeds had all tried to help Levy get a break from her team but it hadn't worked. Levy had her 2 friends asking her out or fighting over her all day. They hadn't left her alone after Gajeel had kissed her. Jet and Droy saw Levy as their girl and wasn't going to let the iron slayer take her away.

Little did they realise Levy had been lost to them for months as Levy and Lucy had both realised they loved the male dragon slayers after a slumber party at Levy's apartment.

Having left the guild hall, Levy took the shortcut Gajeel had found for her. She n knew that we was trying to make it up to her for epwhat had happened with Phantom Lord and she had forgiven him for it all ready but always till tried to make it to her. It was one of the reasons that had lead to Levy thinking that Gajeel loved her. The second reason was the kiss he had given before he left for who knows how long.

After the kiss, Levy had decided that when Gajeel returned, she would get a definite answer to if he loved her or not. And if he did, she hoped she should become his girl.

that was why Jet and Droy had really gotten to her today. They had asked her out thousands upon thousands of times already but she wouldn't say yes as Levy had decided she wanted to become Gajeel's girl.

Lost in thought had left her as open as Lucy had been. The man who had kidnapped Lucy slowly made his way behind Levy and grabbed her in the same position as Lucy had been in.

As Levy struggled to get out of the man's clutches, the man said "Now, Now, is that any way to behave to the man who is taking you to see your beloved."

After that Levy blacked out.

2 down, 1 left.

"Bye" shouted Romeo and Carla as they left the guild. Carla was staying with Romeo until Wendy returned. This arrangement suited them fine as Carla wouldn't be lonely and Romeo could prove himself to the white exceed.

Romeo knew that Wendy was actually 7 years older then him. If Wendy hadn't gone to Tenrou island then there was no way they would be together. However, Romeo also knew that you can't help who you of all in love with and Romeo had fallen for Wendy.

Walking home, Carla screamed which snapped Romeo out of his thoughts and take a defensive position in front of Carla.

In front of them was a man dressed with a black cloak and hiding in the shadows.

"What do you want?" Asked Romeo, with a fire ball in his hand ready to throw if the man clams any closer.

"I can to get the last dragon slayer beloved which would be you young man. I already have the girls. You are the last piece to get so white lord can Win." Replied the man with a smirk at his accomplishment.

"Carla, go back to the guild and tell everyone that me, Lucy and Levy have been kidnapped." Whispered Romeo.

Carla nodded and flew of to the guild hall as Romeo shit his fire at the man.

"Now come with me boy." Said man as he was suddenly behind Romeo and holding Romeo still. A few minutes later, Romeo blacked out.

At The Guild

Carla came bursting through the guild doors shouting "Help! Help! Romeo, Lucy and Levy have been kidnapped!"

everyone in the guild froze at Carla's words.

Happy and Lily ran over to comfort Carla as Erza came out of Her daze. "What are we waiting for? Lets get of nakama back."

"No" said the master, having just appeared out of his office.

"WHAT!" Shouted back the whole guild.

"We have to get Lucy back, Natsu will kill me for not protecting his Lucy." Said Happy thinking of the punishment Natsu would give him when he returns.

"And Gajeel will kill me for not protecting Levy." Said Pantherlily as he shook with fear of what his partner would do to him.

"Carla, did the man mention White Lord?" Asked the master, ignoring the pleas from the exceeds.

"Yes, he said that to defeat the dragon slayers, White Lord needs the dragon slayers beloveds." said Carla as she cried at letting Romeo fight the man on his own.

"There is nothing to worry about my children." Said the master turning his head to the rest of the guild. "Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel are the only one. Who can bring them back and they will as no one messes with a dragon's beloved. You have all seen what happens to Natsu when Lucy is even threaten, so don't worry my children. Everything will be fine. And no one is going any where out of Magnolia until the 6 mages return. Understand."

"Yes, master." Said the whole guild.

The master returned to his office to let the magic council know what had happened.

The guild returned to their previous activities but all thoughts were on the 6 missing children of Fairy tail.

In Cardinon

the 3 dragon slayers were sleeping, getting rest before they put their plan into action, completely unaware of proceedings in Magnolia.

But not one of them knew what was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

The 3 dragon slayers awoke the next day, ready for battle. They had agreed to meet for breakfast at 9 o'clock.

It was 9:15 when. The last slayer was ready to go. Gajeel wasn't too pleased with Natsu turning up late. Wendy, on the other hand, just ignored it. Wendy had been on enough missions with Natsu to know that only Happy and Lucy could wake him up and that was after half an hour of trying. But if that hadn't worked then Erza was often called to get him up, using her brute force.

The pink haired slayer ran out the hotel, chasing after his guild mates, shouting "Sorry. Usually my partners get me up in the morning."

"Just hurry up. We need to get a move on!" yelled Gajeel as he set off with Wendy walking next to him. They both knew Natsu would catch them up eventually.

When Natsu finally did join the dragon slayers of air and iron, they had reached a restaurant, known for the hottest fire chicken in all of Cardinon.

"Perfect, let's see how hot this chicken really is." Said Natsu as he ran into the hotel.

The mages ordered their food. When it came, Gajeel added intro to his meal while Natsu wolfed down his meal and ate the fire from the lights which had been switched on as the restaurant wasn't in the best place to get sunlight through the windows until the afternoon.

When they where done with their meals, the slayers paid and left tteakettle on White Lord. They left behind a restaurant full of openmouthed waiters, shocked customers and even a fainted chef. The mages became the talk of the restaurant for a Goode few hours after that.

"Alright, lets get a move on, I'm all fired up." Said Natsu as he walked/ran to the guild hall.

"Just stick to the plan, you idiot." Said Gajeel.

"What did you say, iron breath." Replied Natsu.

"Don't start a fight now. Save it for the Dark guild members said Wget, getting very annoyed at the male dragon slayer's antics.

"Yes Wendy" said Natsu and Gajeel. Neither of them wanted to piss off Wendy. As the other women in fairy tail and they themselves proved, a pissed off female dragon slayer of fairy tail was not someone Gajeel and Natsu ever wanted to meet. At least not just yet.

They entered the White Lord guild hall. It was as small as fairy tail's guild hall had been after they returned from Tenrou island. All five of the members in the hall stood up to look at who had entered their guild.

"What do you want?" Shouted one of the members.

"We are here on orders of the magic council to destroy this guild." Said Gajeel.

"There is no way you can defeat us." replied one of the members, he was a bit nearer the back so must of had more confidence then the rest, who were now all quite scared.

"Oh yeah, We will just have to see about that." Said Gajeel.

And with that, Natsu with his hands ablaze, Wendy with the air bending to her will and Gajeel with his iron sword leapt into battle.

10 minutes later

The 5 members of White lord were left defeated on the floor, all of them not moving in case they got another beat down.

"Great work guys." Said Wendy.

"We still have to face the master, Wendy. Lets not pat ourselves on the back just yet." Said Natsu.

Suddenly a new noise filled the guild hall.

Clapping.

Someone was clapping.

It was a sarcastic type of clapping that was always used by the bad guys when confronted by the hero who had just taken out all of the villains henchmen.

The 3 dragon slayers turned around to find the source of the clapping.

"Good job" said the clapping man "Never thought they were up to much in the first place."

"I know that voice." Said Gajeel, with slight disbelief that it could be him and total hatred.

"Oh I am so glad you remember me, Gajeel. It has been a long time. Well, for me anyway. I have to say it was hard to find out that you had been lost only to returned 7 years later. But that is what you get for leaving Phantom and joining such a stupid guild. And you used to be so loyal to phantom as well." said Master Jose as he stepped out of the shadows. "How about we call this a revenge plan to get you, Juvia and fairy tail back for betraying me."

"So your the master of White Lord. No wonder I smelt something vaguely familiar." said Natsu.

"No wonder gramps said we should prepare to battle the master and that we should hear his plot from him." Said Gajeel.

"Is he really that bad?" Asked Wendy, wondering why Natsu and Gajeel were death glaring the master of White Lord.

"Of course, I am little girl. Ever heard of the tales of Phantom lord and the battle between them and Fairy tail. I used to be that guilds master and Gajeel used to be my loyal slayer. He even attacked Lucy and Levy under my orders." Said Jose resulting in a gasp from Wendy.

"I used to be and I have made up for what I did to fairy tail. I am now a proud and loyal fairy tail wizard, just like everyone in the fairy tail guild." Said Gajeel fury spurring him on after Jose brought up what he had done to Levy.

"And everyone in the fairy tail guild knows this and will stand by Gajeel's side." Said Natsu to get the point across that Gajeel wasn't loyal to Jose anymore. "And we are here to take you down."

Natsu could feel his anger levels rising as he remembered how he had felt when the jerk in front of him had tried to take Lucy away from him and fairly tail. He, Wendy and Gajeel took a step forward, each one of them ready to attack Jose.

"Take another step and your loved ones will get it." Said Jose as he pressed a button.

Part of the right hand wall, from the slayers perspective, turned around revealing 3 unconscious wizards, attached to the wall with cuffs around their wrists, ankles and waists.

"Lucy!"

"Levy!"

"Romeo!"

shouted all 3 mages, in relation to who had their love.

"You bastard!" Screamed Gajeel as he looked at Levy, reminding him of the time he had attached Levy and her team mates to a tree in a similar fashion.

"You Low Life!" said Wendy as she looked at Romeo, worry etched on to her face.

"You have out Lucy in danger again. You are going to die, you son of a bitch." shouted Natsu as he looked over to Lucy who was covered in cuts and bruises from her abduction.

"We will see about that." Said Jose with a confident smirk "My soldiers, get them."

The shadows around Jose turned into his shadow warriors that had been used to attack the fairy tail guild hall during the phantom escapade.

The shadows quickly surrounded the dragon slayers. But with their magic, Gajeel and Wendy soon created an opening which Natsu used to punch Jose in the face, crushing his nose.

Falling back, Jose saw each of his shadows drop was Gajeel and Wendy defeated them, one by one. Turning back to his attacker, Jose saw Natsu surrounded by an aura that Jose knew would be the last thing he saw.

The aura surrounding Natsu also surrounded Gajeel and Wendy. It was the same aura that Gajeel and Natsu had produced when fighting Sting and Rouge at the magic games. The aura was made up of so much of the slayers element, it reflected how angry the fire dragon slayer was.

Lifting Jose off the floor, Natsu smacked him against the guild wall opposite to Lucy.

"If you ever come near Lucy, Levy, Romeo or anyone to do with the fairy tail guild, you will regret the day you met me. Understood!" Said Natsu as he prepared to use his fire fist.

With a nod the head, Jose was soon on the floor, blacking out.

"And that goes for me as well, dick head." Said Gajeel as he kicked Jose in the gut and then the balls. Jose blacked out after that.

"Help me get everyone down." Said Wendy as she finally saw the dragon slayers calm down.

30 minutes later

White Lord was officially disbanded when the magic councils forces showed up. Jose and his 5 followers were taken to cells and locked up.

The dragon slayers had gotten Lucy, Levy and Romeo back to the hotel by that point and were just waiting for them to wake up.

With Romeo and Wendy

Wendy was on the verge of tears. Her Romeo was laying in front of her and she couldn't do anything. She had healed up everyone's wounds and stopped the brushing on Lucy and Levy from becoming any worse, but she couldn't wake any of them up.

Wendy knew they would wake up eventually but it was torture waiting for it To happen. She just wanted Romeo to be alright.

Stirring from the bed pulled her away from her thoughts as she looked up to see Romeo looking at her with relief that she was okay and love.

"Romeo, are you okay? Does anything hurt?" asked Wendy with joy in her voice.

"I am okay. Thanks to you, I am guessing." replied Romeo as he sat up.

When he had finished adjusting himself to see Wendy better, he pulled her into a hug and whispered "I am glad your okay. Now you can come back with me."

"You now that White Lord kidnapped you and Lucy and Levy." Asked Wendy.

"Yep, a strange shadow of a man came up to me and said that I was needed to stop the dragon slayers. I told Carla to return to the guild to tell everyone we had been kidnapped. But something tells me that Master hasn't let anyone come and get us. He must believe in his dragons."

"Yes he must do. Now me and you had better get some sleep. We have to travel back to Magnolia tomorrow and I some how doubt that Natsu will want to use a car again."

"Your right there. Good night Wendy."

"Good night Romeo."

The 2 teen mages then fell asleep in each others arms.

With Gajeel and Levy

This was all his fault. Levy had been kidnapped, hurt and tied up like she had been before and it was all his fault.

Levy woke up to find Gajeel looking at her with worry in his eyes.

"Gajeel, is that you? Where am I? What happened?" said Levy in a scared voice.

"You don't remember being kidnapped?" Asked Gajeel.

"I do but I don't know why I was or why I am now in a hotel room with you."

"Master Jose, if you remember him, had you kidnapped along with Lucy and Romeo to try and stop me, Natsu and Wendy from attacking Jose. I am so sorry. It is my fault you got kidnapped."

"No it is not, Jose is the one to blame not you and I am just happy you saved me. Okay."

"It is not okay. You got hurt because of me as Jose wanted revenge for me betraying him and the only way he could think of to do that was to kidnap you because he knows how I feel about you."

"How do you feel about me, Gajeel."

"I love you." Gajeel soon regretted saying that as he saw Levy tear up. "What's the matter?"

" I love you too, Gajeel."

"Even after everything I did to you?" Asked Gajeel, he was certain this was a dream.

"Yes, I forgave you ages ago and this is not some dream." Gajeel was shocked to think that Levy knew what was going on in his head. "I love you Gajeel. Please don't say this was your fault because it wasn't okay."

"Okay." Said Gajeel. "But you know I will have to teach Jet, Droy and Lily a lesson for not keeping you safe."

"Fine but you have to promise not to take it too far." Said Levy yawning.

"Fine, now lets get some sleep. It has been a ruff day." Said Gajeel as he slipped in to the bed and moved Levy so she was pressed up against his side and he had his arm around her.

"Good night." Said Levy as she drifted off to dream land.

"Good night" said Gajeel, pressing his lips to her forehead before following her to dreamland.

With Natsu and Lucy

She still hasn't woken up yet. This can't be good. Lucy, I hope your all right. I need to now you are all right, my Lucy. Please wake up.

Lucy slowly woke up to find Natsu looking out of the window of the hotel room, whispering that he wanted Lucy to wake up.

"Natsu, is that you? What happened After I was kidnapped?"

Turning Natsu saw Lucy looking up at him with her eyes waiting for an answer.

"Matser Jose tried to use you to stop me from stopping him but that didn't work. He is now in jail waiting sentence from the magic council and we are still in Cardinon but we will be heading home tomorrow, along with Gajeel, Levy, Wendy and Romeo." Answered Natsu as he walked up to sit on the king size bed next to Lucy.

"Why are Levy and Romeo here?"

"They were kidnapped for the frame reason you were. To stop Gajeel and Wendy. But it didn't work as dragons and even dragon slayers are every protective of their beloved."

Natsu reached his arm around Lucy and pulled her closer. He could tell she was trying to process what he had just said.

"Wait, Levy is Gajeel's beloved and Romeo is Wendy's but I don't get why I was kidnapped. Isn't Lisanna your Beloved." Asked Lucy once she had made herself comfortable in Natsu's arms.

"No, why would she be? Our relationship is more brother and sister then husband and wife. My beloved is you Lucy and always has been. I love you Lucy."

"I love you too, Natsu." Replied Lucy.

Natsu gave Lucy a kiss on her forehead and said "we can talk more in the morning but right now we need to get some sleep."

"Since when have you been so mature Natsu." asked Lucy as she slowly spell asleep.

"Since I first realised I had fallen in love with you." whispered Natsu.

And with that, all 6 mages had fallen asleep.


	4. Final Chapter

**Sorry for the along wait for this chapter. I had just started my final year at school so I have quite a lot to do.**

**Thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited this story. I hope I can improve on my stories with your advice. **

**There will be no epilogue for this story and I don't plan on a sequel but I don't know yet as many ideas are just out of the blue.**

* * *

The Next Day

Everyone was waiting. Waiting for the slayers to return with good or bad news. The wait was killing many of them as they couldn't do a thing because the master had said so and Erza was sure to hold up that rule.

"I wish Natsu would hurry up with getting here. I miss him but I know won't be happy I let Lucy get Kidnapped." Said Happy with slight despair in his voice as he thought of what would happen to him when Natsu got home.

"If you are worried, how do you think Panther feels? Gajeel is going to kill him and team shadow gear." Said Carla who was trying to Carla down Happy as he started to panic.

Panther was pacing on the table in front of Happy and Carla thinking that he would not see the sun rise tomorrow. He hoped he would get a less painful punishment due to the fact that He was Gajeel's exceed but he knew that his chance of surviving rested on one person's shoulders and she had been kidnapped. Panther was in trouble.

Team shadow gear knew this as well as they hid in the far coroner of the guild to try and not catch the Dragon Slayer's eyes when he returned. They had long since known that Levy was likely to choose Gajeel over them but that didn't stop them from trying and that was why Levy had left. To get away from them and they knew Gajeel was not going to be pleased.

Suddenly the guild doors burst open. Everyone turned their attention to the doors instead of their drinks.

"We made it back alive!" came the yell everyone knew so well.

As the guild members turned, they saw a sight that many had hoped for, mainly Mira.

Natsu had kicked door in and was standing in the middle of the group with his arm around Lucy's waist. Gajeel was to the left of Natsu, looking into the guild with his arms around Levy's shoulders as if to make sure she wasn't swamped by her team mates. Wendy and Romeo were to the right of Natsu and were very close to each other even though they weren't holding hands or Romeo didn't have his arms around Wendy.

Everyone in the guild shaw this scene and knew what it meant. The slayers had succeeded and had brought back the members who had been kidnapped.

A big cheer escalated as the guilds occupants took in the sight and cheered for the success of the slayers.

"Everyone, be quiet." Said the master in his dark form.

Everyone went quiet. No one messed with the master.

"Good, now how did the mission go?" asked the master.

"It went well enough. The magic council has our reports and has master Jose." There was a gasp as people realised that the 3 slayers had gone up against the ex-master of phantom lord. Many turned to look at Juvia and Gajeel.

"Don't look at me like that! I defend this guild. I am a part of this guild. Phantom lord was a dark part of my past." shouted Gajeel as people turned to him.

"Yeah guys, he defended me and helped Natsu and Wendy save us. Don't give him such looks." Said Levy as she looked at the people staring at her Dragon slayer.

"You have a keeper there, Gajeel. Especially if she can defend your honour like that." said Natsu as he saw everyone to look back at the master.

Playfully hitting Natsu, Lucy answered "And she has every right to do so now that they are dating. I would defend you as well and me and Levy both know you and Gajeel will defend us."

"very well put Lucy" said the master. "But I am sure most of us are wondering how Jose was defeated without me or the rest of the guild to back you up."

"It was easy when ewe realised Lucy, Levy and Romeo were in danger. When a dragon falls for someone, they can defeat anyone who dares hurt or even touch their love. The same goes for us dragon slayers." Replied Wendy, knowing all to well that this was how she felt about Romeo.

"What she said is true but what I don't get is how Jose even got his hands on them when we had left them with protection." Said Gajeel looking for his exceed and team shadow gear.

"We know that but it was hard to look after Levy when she kept being surrounded by her team mates. I didn't know she left before it was too late." Said Panther as he walked up to Gajeel.

"Well at least she is safe and she is mine for good." Said Gajeel as panther reached him. Lily was then picked up by Levy as she hugged him for a being honest with Gajeel and to protect him in case Gajeel decided to hit him.

"no worries, okay." Finished Gajeel as he ruffled up Panther's hair.

"Wait so you're not mad?" Questioned the comfy black cat.

"Well I am but I also know what Jose is like so it is highly possible that he attacked when she was alone." replied Gajeel. " Now lets go home. I am tired after fighting and travelling."

Gajeel, Panther and Levy all shouted a good bye as they left the guild to get some sleep. By this time, the guild had started parting so hardly heard the conversation between the exceed and dragon.

Happy had seen what had happened between Gajeel and Panther, he hoped for a similar treatment. He and Carla made their way to their respective Dragons.

Carla and Wendy shouted a good bye as they left the guild and Romeo moved away from the door as he headed to tell his father what had happened.

"Now then Happy, Care to tell me why Lucy was kidnapped?" Asked Natsu.

"Easy, she left without my knowledge." Said Happy.

He received a whack on the head for that. "You know as well as I do that I always shout when I leave the guild and that you were too wrapped up Carla that you didn't care that I had left." Said Lucy with a huff. She wasn't going to let Happy make her seem weaker then she already felt without Natsu by her side.

"Natsu, Lucy hit me!" complained Happy rubbing his head.

"Now now, I don't want my girlfriend and best bud to start fighting." said Natsu very calmly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Natsu? He is never this calm." said Lucy.

"Simple, I don't want the two important people in my life to start fighting and ... " Natsu said as he then turned to Lucy "I am not leaving your side again as it seems you can not be looked after safely by anyone else." Natsu then leaned in close to Lucy but not quite reaching her lips.

"Don't kiss here. Do it when we get back to Lucy's place as I don't want to have to Hear this story after you guys have a make out session. Plus Mira is looking, do you really want to deal with her now?" Said Happy as he flew up to land on Lucy's shoulders.

"Come on then let's go. We can tell you everything that has happened when we get to Lucy's" said Natsu as he grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her out of the guild, shouting a good night as he left.

"Why does it have to be my place?" whinnied Lucy.

"Simple, You and I both know that we need rest and why shouldn't we rest on the comfiest bed in all of Fiore." said Natsu.

"Stopped explaining things to her and tell me about your adventure." said Happy still resting on Lucy's shoulders.

As Natsu, Lucy and Happy all walked from the guild. They all knew that their hearts would never break and that this was the beginning of a bright future together as a sort of Family.

Lets face it, there is not any other real way to describe any relationship that exists in the fairy tail guild, as they are all each others family.

The End


End file.
